Alex Mace
Alexander Mace is a son of Hephaestus.Alexanders's Biography, Demigod Creator, post (post number). Appearance Alexander has dark blonde hair and green eyes. He is 6 feet 2. Alexander also has broad shoulders and a straight posture from his teachers yelling at him to sit up straight at school. He has slight dark bags under his eyes from sleep. Personality Alexander isn't very social, but he is active and intelligent. His lack of social skills originates from him not having a a great deal of friends as a young child(explained further in bio)/ He personally finds most of his classmates lazy when it comes to doing schoolwork and turning it in on time. He is easily annoyed and isn't afraid to tell you if you annoy him. He can get fed up or upset easily, often smashing smaller projects with his hammer if they don't work correctly after the first few tries. He's kinda like the guy you would pick to be on your team in class or PE because he was good, not because you liked or knew him. Story Alex's mom traveled a great deal in her youth due to her job. She met Hephaestus during one of her assignments and they had a fling. WHen she discovered she was pregnant, she only took jobs inside the US so she wouldn't be far away from home when he was born. After the initial birth, his mother hired a nanny to look after Alex in her apartment. The thing was however, that apartment complex Alex's mom lived in was full of 60-80 year olds who had rarely visiting grandchildren. Alex grew up around old people and saw a lot of death from when they passed on. Due to the lack of nearby kids, he turned things he could do by himself, like playing an instrument or reading. After he complained to his mom during one of the times she was home, she signed him up for baseball, basketball, and soccer when he was ten. He only made a couple of friends, who were mainly sorta outcasts like him, but he enjoyed playing the sports, even if he dropped baseball two years later to pick up track. When he was 13, he saw a stray dog, that turned out to be a hellhound. It chased him back to his apartment, where it was unable to get through the small doors and windows. The satyr from his school must have been quite surprised to see a hellhound the size of a tank trying to get into a tiny apartment. After the satyr dealt with the hellhound, Alex was taken to camp. He has been on a few small quests over the years and was recent a protagonist in "The Summer Queen". Fatal Flaw Hubris Ablilities & Items Powers * Tecnoesis-Can make a great deal of complicated machinery and weapons, or replicate already built machinery or weapons. * Fire Immunity-Isn't burned by fire, nor if he affected by extremely hot temperatures. * Machine Sensitivity-can sense what is wrong with a machine or metal. Weapons * A set of armor that can turn into clothes and back. * A long handed two bladed axe that turns into a keychain with a ax. * (Previously)A large warhammer that turned into a hammer. Now lost somewhere in Columbus, Ohio. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Physical strong from working in forges * Can focus on one thing for long amounts of time * Reliable to get things done Weaknesses * Reclusive * Sucks with bow * Sucks with sword Likes & Dislikes Likes * making stuff * working * rain Dislikes * drunks * cutting corners * obnoxious people Trivia * Made on September 14, 2015 by WaterRK9, Post number 1,290 in Demigod Creator Topic. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Males Category:Hephaestus campers Category:The Summer Queen Characters Category:Plot Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Water's Characters